


Late Nights

by toomanystoriessolittletime



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Dogs, Established Relationship, F/M, London, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanystoriessolittletime/pseuds/toomanystoriessolittletime
Summary: It‘s Tom‘s last week at Betrayal in London and it’s messing with his head.





	Late Nights

He saw her waiting on the other side of the street, as he stepped out. Even smiling seemed harder for him today, as he turned and greeted his waiting fans.

It was his last week performing “Betrayal” in London.

He knew it would be emotionally draining for him, to play someone, who’d been cheated on. But today. Today he felt like hiding from the world. He knew, she would never cheat on him. But this play was starting to play with his head. What if she felt neglected? What if she found someone who would be home after normal working hours? What if she finally realized, he wasn’t good enough for her?

He took a deep breath, searching for her eyes on the other side of the street, were she was looking at him.

He forced himself to smile when two of his fans approached him. They were all the way from china on vacation in London and made the effort to see him.

He truly enjoyed meeting his fans. Even if it meant to take an hour or two a day, after his performance, to talk to them. They were the reason, he could do what he loved most.

It never seized to amaze him, what kind of love his fans had for him. When he started acting, he would never have dreamed of being able to reach so many people, let alone people from another continent. He thanked them for coming, and smiled for a photo, before doing it all over again when the next people stepped forward.

She knew something was bothering him, as soon as he stepped out of the stage door. She had been working late today, again, and wanted to just see him for a moment, before picking up Bobby. She would have see him in an hour or so, but she missed him.

Ever since she had this new job, she had the feeling they didn’t see each other enough. With him being in the play, he was home, when she was at work. Sometimes he’d be home before she even made it back from work at night. But today they finished the project and she had 2 weeks off. She booked a getaway for the weekend. It would be the last performance in 2 days and she wanted to surprise him.

The smile he gave her, didn’t reach his eyes. He’d been different for the last couple of days. When she came home 2 days ago, he’d been already home, he was already fast asleep. Usually he’d stay up and wait for her. Like she did, when he got home late. Even if they only talked for a couple of minutes, it was like the rest of the day disappeared. He had that effect on her. The day could have been a disaster. As soon as she saw and talked to him, it was like nothing ever happened. She hadn’t seen him since that night. He’s been up before her, going for a walk in the park with Bobby, and she’d been gone when he came back, already on her way to work.

She watched him for a couple minutes, talking to his fans, before she made her way to pick up little Bobby. His whole body was shaking happily when she knelt down to say hello. The little beagle was her birthday present for him last year. He had tears in his eyes, when he’d first seen him. A bow bigger than his head around his collar.

“Let’s go buy Tom some cinnamon rolls. Maybe that will cheer him up.” She whispered in Bobbys ear, before making her way to the little bakery at Piccadilly. They had found this place a couple of months ago, when they were hungry for something sweet after being at the cinema. The sheer amount of sugar in one of these cinnamon rolls could probably wake the dead.

Bobby’s leash in one hand, and a bag from the bakery in her other, she made her way back to the theatre in hopes he would still be there. It seemed like it was her lucky day. The line of fans who’d been waiting for him was significantly smaller. Only 10 people were left there, so she made her way to the end of it. She observed him from afar. He was tired, that she could tell. But still he made the effort to greet everyone who’d waited for him. He didn’t take his success for granted. That was one of the many reasons she loved him so much.

There were only 4 people left before he could go home. He watched her leave about an hour ago and hoped she would be home by the time he’d made it. He wanted to talk to her. For her to say that she loved him no matter what. That was all he needed today.

He’d been talking to two ladies from Australia, when he felt something jumping to his knees. He looked down, to see his favourite Beagle, welcoming him tail wiggling. How did Bobby get here?

He heard the remaining fans awing, when he knelt down to pet him.

“How did you get here buddy?” He was supposed fetch him up after his performance. He’d picked him up in in his arms, when he saw her standing at the end of the line, smiling at him. Every time she smiled at him, it was like he was falling for her all over again. She held Bobbys leash up questionly and he put the dog down. Bobby trotting back to her. That wasn’t missed by the few remaining fans in front of him. But they didn’t say anything and just thanked him, for taking his time for them.

After he wrote the last autograph for the night, she was standing right in front of him.

“Hello you.” She greeted him grinning. He leant over the safety rail, that was between them and kissed her. She gasped, but kissed him right back. They had been very cautious when being out together. Sure there was talk that he had a girlfriend. He’d never made a big secret out of that. She was seen out with Bobby on a daily basis, and his fans weren’t dumb. But no one knew that they had been together for a little over a year. Or that they lived together for more than 2 months now. Or that they knew each other for more than 10 years.

“What’s gotten into you?” She asked, when he left her to breathe again.

“I just really missed you. This play is messing with my head lately.” She looked at him smiling softly. His eyes searching for something in hers. She put his arms around his neck, playing with his hair he was growing out for the filming of the Loki series next year.

“Tom. I love you. Let’s get you home. I have your favourite cinnamon rolls and then you can tell me all about it, yeah?”

For the first time today his smile reached his eyes, when he looked down at her.

“You’re my life. I hope you know that. I should tell you that more often.”

She couldn’t contain the tear that slipped out of her eye, when she heard that.

“I know. You’re my life too. I couldn’t survive without you.”

He leant down to kiss her quickly, before grabbing his stuff in the theatre to go home. He felt a little better, only talking to her. She had that effect on him.

She was talking to two young women, when he came back out. They were all kneeling down to pet his beloved dog. He recognized them. They were sitting in the theatre that night.

Bobby was laying on his back, his feet up, getting his tummy snuggled. He didn’t even bother to stand, when seeing Tom. Only his tail wiggling. Tom laughed at that, which caused the three women to look at him.

“Ready?” She asked him.

“Ready.” He helped her on his feet and they said their goodbyes, before walking up the street together. Arm in Arm.


End file.
